hermione's love story
by The Moon and Shooting Stars
Summary: hermione's love story with remus.  does not follow the books, my version


**Disclaimer: **_I'm not J.K. Rowling I'm only 17 and I don't own the Taylor swift song love story but I only used it for about one paragraph i'd also like to warn you that i don't have a Beta reader so, i edited this myself, my appologies if i made a mistake. _

It wasn't supposed to happen; she was supposed to marry Ron. Every one believed they would get together and have lots of children together. Even she believed it but then again somewhere along the lines their scars had gotten to be too much and the "adventures" had made them feel too close, so smothered and they found themselves falling out of love. All the same neither seemed to mind their friendship was still strong.

Molly seemed to have the most problem with it. She had kept saying "I can't believe it" and refused to leave Ron or Hermione alone and tried to get them back together until Ron announced that he was dating Luna and that he loved her. Hermione was happy for Ron and Luna, they were actually quite perfect for each other if she did say so herself.

When Remus had started to come around with baby Teddy she thought it was because he was lonely. It wasn't until the first time he had kissed her with Teddy passed out in the playpen surrounded in the toy trucks she had bought him that she realized he wanted her. She wasn't scared anymore about how she'd had a crush on him since after her and Ron ended because his lips were on hers and it was so very right.

They'd been dating for seven months and all their friends had known for three. Hermione knew they were skirting around the truth, their feelings but was blissfully happy to the point where she sometimes thought it was all delusions of grandeur, but she still woke up everyday and they were together so it was real. She was standing in the kitchen with Teddy who was babbling to her in a way that only toddlers could when Remus walked in and said hello to his son and bent to kiss Hermione and said to her "I'm going to put him to bed Hermione." When Teddy turned in Remus's grasp to look at Hermione and flailed his arms at her and said "Mi!" Hermione froze and looked at Remus and wondered what she should say when he spoke for her. "He loves you, we both do." It was the first time she'd heard his say he loved her and she felt the faint blush appear along her cheeks and told him she loved them too with a rush of pride.

Another four months flew by and Hermione was standing in Ginny's old bedroom helping Luna with her hair while Ginny does Luna's makeup. Luna's off in her own little world no doubt thinking or Ron who is waiting for her in the Burrow's garden to marry her in just short of an hour. Both Ginny is suddenly are looking at Hermione with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Hermione do you think you and Remus will get married?" "Err, I don't exactly know, we haven't really talked about it." Suddenly Molly is pushing all three girls out the door telling them that it's time to get Luna and Ron married. The ceremony seems to take but a moment and then the reception starts. Hermione is dancing with Harry when Remus and Ginny decide to cut in and she rests her head on Remus's chest and the world around her fades away until all she can feel is his heartbeat below her ear and his lips in her hair as he quietly sings along with the words of the song when he stops dancing and waits for her to look up at him. "Marry me. It's all I really know. I promise you'll never have to be alone and I love you." "Yes"

Hermione is sitting as still as she can while waiting for Ginny to finish her makeup and Luna to finish her hair. There are butterflies in her stomach but not just because today was her wedding day. She can see her mother in the mirror and knows she's already crying. She's exited to get to her (soon to be) husband but the day seems to go by so slowly. Finally she's allowed to put her dress on the final touch before she get's to go to Remus. Her dress is simple it's strapless and slightly off white and falls to the floor in such a soft way that she almost forgets she has it on. She stands at the alter looking into his eyes and says her vows speaking from her heart she doesn't even remember what she says all she know is when she's done everyone at the wedding is crying but all she can see is him. He leans down to kiss her and she realizes she's now his wife and is happy.

They are standing on a hill not far from the burrow about to port-key to their honeymoon when she grabs his hand and puts it lightly against her stomach. He looks at her confused for a moment before the flash of realization appears in his eyes and he kisses her. "It's a girl" and he spins her around again before the both quickly grab the port-key that was just about to activate. She never realizes that he knew the whole time because of his werewolf senses but he lets her be exited about telling him and is rewarded by her happy giggles as they arrive at their honeymoon. He can't wait to tell Teddy that he'll have a sister but he won't see his son for another two weeks.

years and years pass and it feels like suddenly they're great grandparents, their two daughters and son visit them all the time. Teddy is married to Victoire and they have a son Max and a daughter Aiden. Their daughter Artemis is married to Neville's son Jacob and they have two daughters Caroline and Rory. Their youngest daughter Antoinette is married to Dean Thomas's son Lucas and they have three son's Romulus and Cole and their youngest Jace. All of their grandchildren are married or well on their way, most have children of their own. Hermione and Remus have lived a blessed life and are very happy; they are somewhat old and tired but have both been sick for a long time and decide they can move on. They pass on to an after life of peace with their friends waiting for them and they do so in each other s arms.

Thanks' for reading! _The Moon and Shooting Stars_

please review


End file.
